ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Common Technologies
Computers: Computation has come a long way. Computers are so efficiently microengineered, data storage so effective, that there is no official limit on computational power or data storage in any personal computing device. There are exceptions to this rule; interstellar navigation still requires a stationary terminal within a ship, for calculatory reasons, and you can't really run a hard AI from a palmtop (yet). Commonplace computers: *'The VAD' - Virtual Assistant Device. Common term for a flat, touch-screened computer about the size of one's hand. Very straightforward. *'Omniband' - Omni-Tek's preferred computer, the Omniband is a wristband or belt that holographically projects its interface before the user. The Omniband user interface is maddening to self-teach. *'Comp Specs' - or Comp Goggles, Comp Lenses, any variation of the term. "Electronic glass" transparent computers worn over the eyes. Usually worn as a substitute for a cranial computer by an individual with an Infolink augment. *'RIG' - Remote Interface Gear. Tri-Op specialty, the RIG projects its interface holographically - similar to an Omniband - but usually built into a suit of clothing or armor or harness garment. Unlike the Omniband, the RIG interface is projected large and wide and is functionally point-and-click. *'ARMA Power Glove' - Computer gloves have come and gone, and ArmaTech prefers to have their techs wear their computers so their hands stay free. The Power Glove has both screen displays and supplementary holography, with an interface packed with three thousand years of nuanced backend commands that have simply not been phased out. *'Larger Terminals' tend to exist in the idiom of their constructing company and are, typically, synthetic intelligences or harder AI. These terminals usually have many constraints placed upon them, although 'synthetic life' is accorded partial personhood in some systems. Software and Services *'DataMod' - Datastream Modulation, goes by the popular product names of Bonsai, Googus, UnSpin, or Majordomo. All are either a software application or hired service that pares down the immense amount of information generated by a high population society. Newsfeeds, communications, and entertainemnt datastreams are reduced to manageable chunks tailored to be pertinent or desireavle to the user. Highly controversial due to allegations of indoctrination and sublininal suggestion. *'Calibre' - Many corporations maintain a database, known as Calibre, of their employee-vassals or citizen-clientele that aggregates employee evaluation reports, credit, recommendations, educational records, and in some corporations hereditary Calibre ratings to produce a quantitative score that can mean everything in the eyes of the corps or other individuals. Gates: Most systems have at least one gate connecting to them, no matter how remote. Passing through gates is a multi-stepped process wherein you pay your tithe to Guild Navigation, calculate or inform them of your destination, and pass through the gate. There is a limit on how many cells can exist in a gate network, and so the gate travel routes exist in the galaxy as a sprawling spiderweb of gate destinations; between gate lines and transit time between gates (usually planetary distances apart) space travel can still take a great deal of time. Gates exist in two fundamental forms: Variable Scale Gates require a great deal more power than other gates, but adjust their size within a certain margin to accomodate the ship passing through. Rate of travel through a variable scale gate is determined by its diameter, as will be described shortly. Fixed Scale Gates are set at a specific size and throttled to a specific low power setting that is virtually identical to any other fixed gate, regardless of size. Small fixed gates are for couriers, travellers, and other personal or personnel transports, and allow ships to pass through very quickly due to their smaller surface area. These are usually called 'ferries' or 'ferrygates'. Larger fixed gates maintain their gate conduit over a massive area, so the transit data calculation takes a great deal more time. These gates are very slow, but if they are your only option, they are your only option. These are usually called 'freight gates' or 'bargeholes'. Non-Guild gates have yet to emerge. Vehicles: Ground transport still exists, of course. The wheel is simply too energy-efficient to abandon. More detail incoming. Category:Terminology Category:About Category:Setting Category:Mechanics